Memories Lane
Memories Lane is a new dungeon in the 3DS version of Dragon Quest VIII. It can be unlocked as a prize by the Lord of the Dragovians after completing one of the Dragovian Trials. It can be reached by visiting the special chamber located behind Marta's Cottage, which now has a yellow portal. Once there, the player is taken to an temple-like area where they'll have to face their memories, which are now far stronger than their original selves. Story The dungeon contains 15 chambers spread between four hallways, each with a boss encounter that the party has fought before, but this time, they are much more powerful, requiring the party to be at the highest level and equipped with the strongest equipment. In addition, the player will now to make use of various different strategies if they intend to see Memories Lane through to the end. At the end of each hallway, there are tablets which restore the party's HP and MP completely. There are also shortcut hallways that are unlocked after Captain Crow in Memoriam and Dhoulmagus in Memoriam's 2nd form are defeated and they contain Liquid Metal Slimes and Metal King Slimes. After fighting through these daunting memories, the party finally make it to the game's superboss: Estark Bosses Geyzer in Memoriam (boss) Tortured Soul in Memoriam (boss) Skeleton in Memoriam (enemy) Walking Corpse in Memoriam (enemy) Trap Box in Memoriam (boss) Don Mole in Memoriam (boss) Soul Mole in Memoriam (enemy) Great Argon Lizard in Memoriam (boss) Captain Crow in Memoriam (boss) Gemon in Memoriam (boss) Dark Condor in Memoriam (enemy) Dark Turkey in Memoriam (enemy) Sir Leopold in Memoriam (boss) Dark Servant in Memoriam (boss) Dancing Flame in Memoriam (enemy) Ruin in Memoriam (boss) Evil Jessica in Memoriam (boss) Shadow in Memoriam (enemy) Marcello in Memoriam (boss) Dhoulmagus in Memoriam (boss; has two forms) Estark (final boss) Treasures After defeating most of the bosses, the party will be rewarded to a room containing treasure chests, two regular and one purple. Purple chests contain a random attribute-boosting seed and get replenished each day. * Elfin elixir * Ethereal stone * Mini medal x5 * Thanatos' shield * Rusty old sword * Seed of strength * Double bubble * Highly-strung cheese * Slime crown * Orichalcum claws * Seed of defence * Ruinous shield * Seed of magic * Miracle sword * Gold nugget * Seed of life * Meteorite bracer * Seed of skill * Metal king spear * Orichalcum Images MemLane Portal.png|The portal used to access Memories Lane. MemLane1.png|Throughout Memories Lane are tablets used to restore HP + MP. MemLane2.png MemLaneMap.png|The map for Memories Lanes. It has two shortcuts that have to be unlocked. MemLaneGeyzer1.png|The Hero before facing off with Geyzer in Memoriam. TortSoulMem1.png|The Hero before facing off with Tortured Soul in Memoriam. TrapBoxMem1.png|The Hero about to fight Trap Box in Memoriam. DonMoleMem1.png|The Hero ready to face off against Don Mole in Memoriam. GrArLizMem1.png|The Hero ready to face off against G. Argon Lizard in Mem. CapCrowMem1.png|The Hero about to face off with Captain Crow in Memoriam. GemonMem2.png|The Hero about to fight Gemon in Memoriam. SirLeoMem1.png|The Hero about to face Sir Leopold in Memoriam. DarkSerMem1.png|Morrie about to fight Dark Servant in Memoriam. RuinMem1.png|The Hero about to face off against Ruin in Memoriam. EvilJesMem1.png|The Hero about to face off against Evil Jessica in Memoriam. MarcheMem1.png|The Hero about to face off against Marchello in Memoriam. DhoulMem1.png|The Hero about to face off against Dhoulmagus in Mem.(1st form). DhoulMem1b.png|The Hero about to face off against Dhoulmagus in Mem. (2nd form). MemLaneEsDoor.png|The message before you go and fight Estark. MemLaneEstarkDoor.png|The orange door leading up to Estark. Estark1.png|The Hero about to fight Estark. Quotes * "Ah, there's nothing quite like the feeling of seeing something through to the end, is there? Now it's just the Lord of Darkness left. And if we still need to train more before we can beat him, we can always take this lot in here on again, can't we?" -Jessica, after defeating Estark and inside Memories Lane Trivia All bosses in Memories Lane drop seeds and give out 55,555 EXP, which makes them even more reliable for level grinding than Metal King Slimes. This fits into Memories Lane's theme of being a training ground. Memories Lane is one of the few dungeons in a Dragon Quest game, along with the Olde Reflectory and Drustan's Labyrinth to have multiple bosses who are beefed up versions of main story bosses. Sir Leopold in Memoriam's weakness to poison references how during the main story, David had been accused of trying to poison Sir Leopold. A majority of the bosses in Memories Lane have their names shortened in game, presumeably because of text character limits. Khalamari, Empyrea, Statue of Hero, Statue of Yangus, Statue of Jessica, Statue of Angelo, Megalodon and both forms of Rhapthorne are the only main story bosses to have no Memoriam counterparts. Red Horn, Blue Fang and Juggerwroth aren't counted because they're optional bosses. The party automatically engages in battle when you approach the bosses for the first time; if you return to refight them, they'll be asked if they want to fight them (complete with humorous nicknames for each boss minus Estark) Interestingly, Dhoulmagus in Memoriam has two forms, which are fought as separate bosses. In the main story, Dhoulmagus's two forms are fought one after the other. Gemon in Memoriam is the second boss to be a stronger version of Gemon, with Nomegoen being the first. Dancing Flame in Memoriam and Shadow in Memoriam are the only enemies in Memories Lane to be pure yellow. The other enemies (that aren't Liquid Metal Slimes or Metal King Slimes) are just darker versions of their original counterparts with a yellow aura. Category:Dragon Quest VIII dungeons Category:Articles needing more information Category:Missing Image Category:Bonus Dungeon